Último Romance
by LemuriaHime
Summary: "Uchiha Itachi de Konoha. Biografia por Hyuuga Hinata". No pós guerra, enquanto Konoha está sendo reconstruída, Hinata tem a missão de desvelar Uchiha Itachi, investigando o seu passado, descobrindo os seus gostos, medos, qualidades a jovem Hyuuga escreverá o seu último romance.
1. Capítulo 1 - Brilhante Escritora

- Existe uma possibilidade de...

Hinata arregalou os olhos, as duas grandes pérolas agora miravam Kabuto, ansiedade a mil, a mente trabalhando furiosamente, incapaz de sentir o seu corpo, a boca levemente entreaberta... queria que a voz saísse audível o suficiente e que as palavras a seguir fossem coerentes. Tentou perguntar "Como?" adiantando o que já sabia em seu coração. Queria perguntar, queria saber...

-Fala, Kabuto ! – Pediu, por fim, uma Hinata aflita.

-Existe um jeito de trazermos Uchiha Itachi de volta. –Disse Kabuto.

- / -

Com o fim da guerra, a prioridade tornou-se a reconstrução de Konoha. Kakashi fora nomeado Hokage. Sakura assumiu o centro médico de Konoha e tornou-se uma grande referência do mundo Ninja, sendo uma especialista em sua área. Sasuke ocupa os seus dias entre treinos, comando da nova e reformada Anbu juntamente com Sai. Corre a boca pequena que não é apenas a cidade que estava sendo reconstruída desde a volta de Sasuke e o início do seu relacionamento com a Sakura.

Hinata e Naruto, poderiam ser agora? Poderiam... mas, não eram. Hinata aceitara com um sorriso sincero as palavras de Naruto também vindas do coração. Em tempo, Hinata ouvira, enfim, de Naruto uma resposta para algo que começou muito cedo e fora por anos alimentado, como é e tem que ser os amores platônicos. Sonhou muitas e muitas vezes com o tempo de flores e alegria no qual poderia segurar as mãos do loiro e entregar-se a ele. Desejava ser amada. Entretanto, nem sempre os finais são como deveriam ser.

Naruto partiu rumo aos quatro cantos do Mundo Ninja. De tempos em tempos chegavam notícias do loiro a cidade, seus atos heroicos, suas aventuras narradas para quem quisesse ouvir. Naruto venceu.

Em tempos de paz, Hinata optou por uma vida igualmente de paz. Tinha uma linda casa, um lindo jardim, morava sozinha, mas, a irmã vez ou outra a visitara.

Hanabi, diferentemente da irmã, decidiu permanecer dentre os Ninjas listados para as missões e sempre que visitava a irmã contava-lhe as novidades, enquanto a irmã mais velha tentava concentrar-se em sua atividade.

-Foi incrível, Nee Chan ! –A caçula expressou com entusiasmo.

Hinata, entretanto, ouvia-a parcialmente.

-Depois de dias fora da cidade, venho aqui lhe contar as minhas aventuras e você continua aí escrevendo sobre...

"_Uchiha Itachi de Konoha. Biografia por Hyuuga Hinata"_

Antes que Hinata pudesse evitar Hanabi já havia puxado o pergaminho no qual a irmã tão devotamente trabalhava. Hinata por sua vez, ergue a cabeça e focaliza a irmã mais nova, e a contra gosto quase amarga informou-a: "É trabalho".

-Certo, não vou mais tomar o tempo da _brilhante_ escritora. –Informou Hanabi rindo-se. Eu já vou indo ! – Continuou a mais nova enquanto dirigia-se a porta, mas, sem antes notificar a irmã mais velha "Um dia você ainda irá escrever sobre a minha história". Hinata sorriu docemente como de costume e voltou-se para a tarefa a qual fora destinada – escrever sobre o herói semi deus do mundo Ninja.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Ranking

_Uchiha Itachi, por muitos, conhecido como o prodígio do Clã Uchiha. Ainda muito jovem, tornou-se Genin, despertou o Sharingan aos 8 anos de idade e com menos de 10 anos tornou-se Chuunin. Mas, são apenas números que não revelam a verdadeira identidade da lenda Itachi de Konoha._

Interrompeu a leitura do próprio texto ao ouvir uma batida na porta, situando-se na realidade. -Já vai ! – Avisou Hinata tediosamente a quem quer que estivesse do outro lado.

Destrancou a porta lentamente no que Sasuke terminou por escancara-la, entrando abruptamente, passando pela Hyuuga, postando-se do lado de dentro da residência da escritora.

-Terminou? –Perguntou objetivo, o moreno.

-Bom Dia para você também, pode entrar ! –Provocou a jovem não contendo a irritação.

Sasuke ignorou a Hyuuga e manteve o gestual inquisitório, sentando-se no sofá, fazendo-se a vontade.

-Ainda estou dentro do prazo, Sasuke Kun. -Defendeu-se Hinata, dirigindo-se para a sala ao encalço do rapaz.

"_Aos nove anos de idade, Itachi fora convocado para participar _

_de uma missão... de algo grau de complexidade"._

Era mais uma tarde quente de verão ouvindo Uchiha Sasuke narrar os atos heroicos do irmão com extremo orgulho. De fato, ter Uchiha Sasuke em sua casa, certificando-se de que cada linha de sua escrita estivesse em consenso com a imagem que o jovem Uchiha criara e conhecia do seu irmão, ressaltando a trajetória de vilão a lenda, surtia em Hinata sentimentos controversos, por um lado o controle sobre o seu trabalho a chateava, mas, ao mesmo tempo desencadeava uma curiosidade natural pela família e clã Uchiha a medida que os conhecia, o que a mantinha nessa rotina.

Uma rotina que começava com Uchiha Sasuke batendo a sua porta e terminava geralmente com a jovem Hyuuga revisando o que tinha escrito durante do dia.

-Sabe de uma coisa, Hinata? –Alertou Hanabi a irmã. - Isso está muito ruim ! Tipo MUITO ! –Reclamou a irmã caçula enquanto passava os olhos nos pergaminhos, lendo em voz alta alguns trechos para comprovar o que dizia.

_Com 13 anos, Itachi já era líder da ANBU._

-Obrigada. – Agradeceu Hinata irônica.

-Tudo o que eu leio aqui são números... e... mais números e rankings... isso é tudo o que se sabe sobre ele? – Indagou Hanabi a irmã.

-São os dados oficiais. –Respondeu Hinata cansada. –Todo o resto são histórias dos colegas da Anbu e do... Sasuke Kun e ao dizer o nome do jovem Uchiha as duas irmãs se entreolharam e riram juntas.

-Ele ainda tem vindo aqui pela manhã? Perguntou Hanabi divertindo-se com o sofrimento da irmã.

-Todos os dias... bom, menos quando o Kabuto Kun dorme aqui. – Respondeu Hinata direta, sem deixar de corar ao revelar intimidades para a irmã.

-Então? É sério isso ou o Naruto ainda... –Hanabi quis saber mais, todavia, tudo o que ouviu da irmã foi um silêncio e na falta de resposta buscou rapidamente mudar de assunto. Atentou-se para uma foto no chão.

_Bingo Book: Uchiha Itachi_

-As meninas gostam de um cara fechado, com uma história trágica e um rosto bonito. Ele devia ser bastante popular, esse tal de Itachi. –Disse Hanabi displicentemente, analisando a figura.

As duas irmãs praticamente juntaram as cabeças observando a foto nas mãos de Hanabi, ambas apreciando os belos traços e a incrível aura misteriosa que emanava o rapaz, silenciosamente, a irmã mais velha concordou com a irmã mais nova em dois pontos: Não sabia nada sobre Uchiha Itachi e ele, definitivamente, devia ter sido bastante populares entre as mulheres.


End file.
